hasta que te conocí a ti
by Soadhyugauchiha
Summary: Sasuke era el chico nuevo y arrogante de la preparatoria el típico chico… el típico chico que se enamora de la chica linda y alegre …. Sabes … jamás había sentido algo así por una chica … hasta que te conocí a ti … espero que jamás nos separemos porque nos depara un difícil futuro…
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic, es un sasusaku sacado de esta mentecita que trabaja mucho por segundo, para crear nuevas historias, espero que lo disfrutéis *-*

Disclaimer: los personajes son pertenencia de masashi kishimoto pero me los empresto para crear esta historia

Summary : Sasuke era el chico nuevo y arrogante de la preparatoria el típico chico… el típico chico que se enamora de la chica linda y alegre…. Sabes… jamás había sentido algo así por una chica… **hasta que te conocí a ti **…espero que jamás nos separemos porque nos depara un difícil futuro…

Estaba una chica de 16 años en su casa eran aproximadamente las 6:45am, esta se preparaba para para ir a la preparatoria esta chica era de estatura mediana, su cuerpo estaba bien formado sin llegar al grado de exagerar, era de piel clara y tenía un hermoso pero extraño pelo de color rosa pastel que le llegaba a mediación de la cintura haciendo una perfecta combinación con sus ojos grandes y expresivos de color verde jade, sus facciones eran delicadas y agraciadas, tenía nariz respingada, y una boca rosada su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un saco azul oscuro, una falda un poco antes de la rodilla también azul, unas medias. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno

-Demonios! No encuentro los zapatos, se me va a ser tarde ToT- decía la pelirrosa toda apurada buscando en su habitación que en vez de parecer habitación parecía que le hubiese pasado un huracán.

- estas lista rosita?- dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura alzo su cabeza viendo con cara de psicópata a su hermano mayor gaara este era un año mayor que ella, era alto, tenía piel clara al igual que su hermana, tenía ojos aguamarina y pelo rojo era musculoso sin exagerar. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados su naturaleza era ser bromista y sacar de quicio a las personas aunque su hobbie favorito era sacar de sus casillas a su hermanita

A gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor al ver el cuarto de su hermana.

-No encuentro mis zapatos u.u …. Y no me digas así!- dijo con una cara que le haría competencia a la exorcista

Gaara puso una sonrisa nerviosa y le dijo: - Ya buscaste debajo de la cama?**(conociéndola y sabiendo lo despistada que es de segurito no ha buscado allí)**

-ahmmmm….. Pues no he buscado allí Un.n jeje -. Dijo apenada por no habérsele ocurrido buscar allí, fue hasta su cama despejando algunas cosas y los encontró en lo más recóndito (N/A: siempre soñé con decir eso xD) de su cama.

Se los coloco a la velocidad de la luz o eso fue lo que pensó Gaara con la sonrisa mas marcada

-Estoy lista!-. Colocando sus brazos en sus caderas como al estilo de una jarra

-Bien bajemos, yo te llevare-. Dijo gaara divertido por la actitud de su hermana

Ya llegando a la preparatoria se bajaron, y fueron caminando hasta la cafetería donde estaban cuatro chicos y dos chicas, Uno de ellos al verlos se paró y dijo

-HEEY! SAKURA-CHIAN! GAARA!.- Dijo un rubio de ojos azules con extrañas marcas que parecen bigotes en sus cachetes

**-(Ese Naruto...)**- fue el pensamiento de ambos hermanos con una gota de sudor en la nuca, y es que ese rubio llamo la atención de toda la cafetería que ahora los veían a ellos, además el rubio no ayudaba en nada moviendo ambos brazos de un lado a otro.

-Hola Naruto! -. Saludo gaara divertido al llegar a la mesa

-Naruto! Ya te vimos no tienes por qué seguir moviendo los brazos-. Dijo sintiendo pena ajena

-Mou.. Nunca me dejas hacer nada T.T-. dijo con cara del gato de shrek

-Ya naruto-kun no te pongas así-. Dijo una apenada chica con unos extraños ojos color perla y un cabello negro con toques azulados

-Pero hinata-chan….- dijo haciendo un puchero haciéndolo ver tierno arrancándole varios suspiros a las chismosas que estaban pendiente de la charla que tenían

La chica se sonrojo y le dio un beso en el cachete haciendo que el rubio sonriera y sus ojos brillaran. Había un pelirrojo viéndolos como si fueran bichos. Él se llamaba Sasori no Akatsuna era el típico chico que odiaba la cursilería él era más de lo apasionado, era atractivo y le sacaba provecho a eso era de piel clara y ojos marrones.

**(Prefiero ignorarlos para mi salud mental…)** pensó sasori

-Itachi me contaron que tu hermanito regresa de Londres-. Dijo sasori viendo al mencionado

-Si así es Sasori viene mi tonto hermanito menor-. Dijo itachi sonriendo feliz al pensar que al fin le puede volverle a joder la existencia a su hermano y es que el muy canijo se le escapó por haber aceptado estudiar en el exterior

-Es un amargado hun-. Dice un rubio de pelo largo recogido con un mechón tapándole un ojo era bastante atractivo de ojos azules vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa azul claro

-Cierto jeje- . Dice una chica de pelo amarillo largo atado en una coleta alta con un mechón de pelo tapándole un ojo de color celeste tenía muy buen cuerpo y era una de las mejores amigas de sakura al igual que hinata ambas se criaron prácticamente juntas

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre avisando que tenían que ir a su respectivo salón, sakura, hinata, ino, y naruto estaban en el mismo salón, mientras que itachi, sasori, deidara y gaara al ser un año mayor que ellos estaban un grado más itachi y deidara estaban en el mismo salón mientras que sasori y gaara estaban en otra.

En el salón todos estaban hablando, echándose bromas y tirándose bolas de papel en fin! Un salón normal. Entro por la puerta (N/A: ni que fuera a ser por la ventana Un.n-) un hombre acompañado de una mujer rubia y un chico.

-Chicos Silencio..-. dijo todo aburrido el hombre que era el profesor tenia piel clara y aunque tenía el pelo gris se veía bastante joven y apuesto su nombre era kakashi , nadie lo escucho todos seguían haciendo lo mismo

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: Chicos escuchen por favor! Pero no resulto al parecer hoy era el día de ignorar a los profesores pensó

La rubia que resultaba ser la directora tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza por tal osadía de ignorarlos, la rubia tenía un muy buen cuerpo más que todo en la delantera su cara era afilada y agraciada con ojos levemente rasgados de color miel pero se cargaba un carácter de los mil demonios…

-HABER MALDITOS MOCOSOS PRESTENME ATENCION, PERO YA!-. Dijo pegando tremendo grito que hiso retumbar las paredes y los vidrios del salón, además, que al pobre de kakashi tuvo la desgracia de ser el más cercano a ella asi que ahora tiene un terrible dolor de oído

Más calmada dijo: -Él es Uchiha Sasuke su nuevo compañero de clases .

Ufff…. Son exactamente las 12:24am, se me había ocurrido esta idea desde hace rato y me dije: solo publícala y veamos cómo nos va…. U.U. Acepto criticas la verdad no sé cómo me quedo eso lo deciden ustedes es mi primer fic así que me podrían dar sugerencias ya saben para esta novata

En verdad espero que les guste nos vemos en otro momento al menos que haiga un Review que me diga o algo que me motive así que Buenas Noches! O debería decir Buenos Días?... Bueno como sea ustedes me entiendes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola cómo están? Aquí está un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Ando sin inspiración pero TARAAAAAAA! *patético u.u* se me ocurrió esto :p. En verdad tenía que escribirlo porque sabía que se me iba a olvidar Un.n bien espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Esto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto, pero el vio lo buena que soy y decidió emprestármelos para esta historia c:**

**Summary: **Sasuke era el chico nuevo y arrogante de la preparatoria el típico chico… el típico chico que se enamora de la chica linda y alegre…. Sabes… jamás había sentido algo así por una chica… **hasta que te conocí a ti **…espero que jamás nos separemos porque nos depara un difícil futuro…

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-** -Itachi me contaron que tu hermanito regresa de Londres-. Dijo sasori viendo al mencionado

-Si así es Sasori viene mi tonto hermanito menor-. Dijo itachi …. -HABER MALDITOS MOCOSOS PRESTENME ATENCION, PERO YA!-. Dijo pegando tremendo grito que hiso retumbar las paredes y los vidrios del salón, además, que al pobre de kakashi tuvo la desgracia de ser el más cercano a ella así que ahora tiene un terrible dolor de oído

Más calmada dijo: -Él es Uchiha Sasuke su nuevo compañero de clases.

*.*.***Sasuke pov's**.*.*

Bien, mi nombre es sasuke uchiha , soy de piel clara además de que practico futbol uno de mis deportes favoritos, mi cuerpo está bien formado claro sin exagerar, mi pelo es extraño es de un color negro azulado en forma de picos que por más que me peine no puedo hacerlo cambiar de forma, tengo 16 años vengo de familia adinerada mi padre se llama fugaku uchiha es un empresario bastante reconocido mundialmente, mi padre y yo no tenemos una relación tan buena como padre e hijo, su actitud es siempre seria y siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de itachi, mi hermano mayor mientras que a mí me deja en segundo plano, itachi uchiha como mencione antes es mi hermano mayor es bastante bromista, y alegre todo lo contrario a mí, ambos hemos tenido la suerte "desgracia para mi" es que siempre hemos llamado la atención de las mujeres así que siempre hemos tenido fans-acosadoras, bueno como decía él tiene pelo largo de color negro, y piel clara, no tanto como la mía es alto como yo y ti y tiene unas extrañas marcas en la cara que parecen ojera, mi madre Mikoto Uchiha es__la única mujer a quien verdaderamente quiero ella es cariñosa y amable tiene pelo negro azulado y piel clara la verdad es que la adoro además ella siempre nos salva a itachi y a mí de los castigos sencillamente la madre perfecta….excepto cuando se enoja, cuando lo hace da miedo…

Bien, vengo de Londres me fui a los 12 años a estudiar, hoy regrese a Japón y fui directamente al nuevo colegio donde estudia mi hermano y sus amigos

Llegamos al salón mi profesor se llama hatake kakashi y una rubia que es la directora es Tsunade Senju, mmm veo que no nos hacen caso ya que al profesor ni lo escucharon…. Eso es una vena en su cabeza? Esto me da mala espina….

-HABER MALDITOS MOCOSOS PRESTENEME ATENCION PERO YA!-. dijo tsunade

**(maldición! Mi oído)**-. Pensé, demonios me dolerá el oído… al voltearme hacia la derecha vi a una chica de cabello color…rosa? Ok es un color extraño aunque le queda perfecto.. tengo que admitir que es hermosa como ninguna que he visto…. Oh vaya me está viendo tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes… interesante

Él es Uchiha Sasuke su nuevo compañero de clases. Dijo la directora

*.*.**Fin Sasuke pov's.*.***

-Bien chicos como acaba de decir la directora el es sasuke uchiha es nuevo y vine de Londres sean amable con el.-. Dijo kakashi

-Sasuke siéntate junto a naruto-. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro, sasuke solo asintió y fijo su vista hacia un chico rubio que había levantado la mano. Fue y se sentó junto a el

-Hola! Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki-. Dijo hiperactivo el rubio

-hmp sasuke.- respondió el pelinegro sacando suspiros a las chicas

.*.*.**Sakura Pov's**.*.*.

El hermano de itachi-kun es bastante lindo se parecen mucho aunque note que de carácter es mucho más serio… también note que se me quedo viendo…me puse nerviosa cuando me vio nunca me había pasado eso…

Se sentó junto a naruto que esta varias bancas atrás de mi... todos quedamos en ir a la cafetería en el receso…. Le hablare a sasuke para darle la bienvenida después de todo no es malo saludar al chico nuevo n.n

.*.*.**Fin Sakura pov's.*.*.**

Bien chicos tienen que hacer la actividad de la página 103 del libro-. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida kakashi les recordó la actividad para la próxima clase y autorizo poder salir

-LIBERTAAAAAD-. Grito naruto con los brazos hacia arriba llamando como siempre la atención

- te quedas 5 minutos más por escandaloso naruto-. Dijo aflojerado kakashi

-Peero kakashi-sensei la cafetería se llena y tengo que comprar mi desayuno-. Dijo haciendo un puchero

-te quedas 5 minutos dije-. Le respondió kakashi

Cuando pasaron los 5 minutos kakashi le autorizo para salir, salió corriendo y parecía que le hubiera salido del trasero un pedo-propulsión dejando una nube de humo

En los pasillos se encontraba un pelinegro caminando yendo tranquilamente hacia la cafetería hasta que se topó con otro pelinegro que se le parecía mucho. Ambos se quedaron congelados escaneándose con la mirada viendo lo mucho que habían cambiado con el tiempo.

-Otouto/Aniki-. Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Me tienes que decir lo que hiciste en Londres hermanito muero de curiosidad-. Dijo itachi

-hmp de acuerdo pero vamos a la cafetería yo muero de hambre-. Respondió sasuke a su hermano

Cuando ambos llegaron y compraron su comida itachi vio a sus amigos sentados en una mesa así que llevo a su hermano para presentarlos

.*.*.Sasuke pov's.*.*.

Bien me encontré con mi hermano tenemos mucho de qué hablar, estamos en la cafetería hasta que itachi me dijo que fuéramos hacia una mesa donde estaban varias personas, supongo que son sus amigos, llegamos y ahí estaba la chica pelirrosa que vi en el salón también estaba el rubio con el que me senté y otras 2 chicas que no les preste atención

-Bien chicos él es sasuke, es mi hermano-. Dijo itachi feliz… conociendo a mi hermano sé que va a volverme a joder la existencia, demonios…

-bien ellos son deidara e ino yamanaka-. Dijo señalando a 2 rubios me di cuenta que la chica estaba en mi salón ya que la vi solo asentí en modo de saludo

- ellos son sasori, naruto que creo que ya conoces, hinata que es la novia de naruto, y ellos dos son Sakura y gaara- me fije en cada uno pero mi vista se enfocaba más en la chica pelirosa de cerca era más hermosa, también me di cuenta que el chico ese gaara era bastante apegado a ella….hmp

.*.*.**Fin sasuke pov's.*.*.**

Después de que terminaran las clases sakura y gaara estaban yendo hacia su auto cuando sakura por despistada no se dio cuenta que alguien venia apurado y choco contra ella haciendo que cayera, ella abajo y la otra persona arriba

-AAAY!-. Dijo sakura con los ojos cerrados

-Tsk… estas bien?-. respondió una voz masculina

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color negro viéndola preocupado….

**(Es el….)**-. Pensó sakura

Bueeeno esto fue lo que se me ocurrió espero que les guste, puede que actualice los viernes, los sábados y los domingos entre esos días… volviendo a la historia mmmmm… contra quien choco sakura? Itachi le jodera la existencia a sasuke? Naruto dejara de llamar la atención? Kakashi dejara de ser flojo? Encuentre todas las respuestas en este mismo canal (sone a telenovela barata u.u)

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ouch... - dijo sakura por la caida

Estas bien? - dijo Sasuke algo preocupado

Sakura! - dijo Gaara preocupado por su hermanita

Venga te ayudo - dijo sasuke algo culpable por no haberse fijado po donde iba y es que sakura era pequeña comparada con él

Sasuke ayudó a Sakura sosteniendola por el brazo hasta que ella se estabilizó, pero poco despues se mereo agarrandose de nuevo de sasuke ya que presentía que volveria a caer

te sientes bien? - dijo sasuke viendola a la cara

ahh... - dijo ella con un fuerte mareo

que te pa...Sakura! - dijo Gaara viendola como se desmayaba, Sasuke fue rapido y la agarro antes de que cayera

Sigueme Uchiha hay que llevarla a la enfermeria - dijo Gaara viendo al susodicho

hmp.._ dijo sasuke asintiendo

Fueron hasta la enfermeria donde se encontraba una chica ella iba vestida con el tipico uniforme de enfermera, tenia pelo de color marron y sus ojos eran de color celeste su piel blanca, ella Tomiko asi decia su uniforme estaba acomodando unas cosas, gaara carraspeo un poco para llamarle la atencion, la chica cuando volteo vio al pelinegro y quedo con cara de pendeja, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mirada por lo cual le salio una gota estilo anime en la nuca, Gaara tambien se dio cuanta de la mirada por lo que le dio un tic en el ojo derecho

**no pss si me estuviera muriendo y esta chica estuviera a cargo ya habria muerto hace muucho u.u** - penso Gaara todavia viendola

**que no se da cuenta de que tengo a alguien desmayado en los brazos?** - penso Sasuke viendo a la enfermera que lo miraba con corazones en los ojos

Venimos a traer a Mi hermana, se desmayo- dijo Gaara algo frio, ya harto de tanto esperar

**Hermana!? -** penso sasuke viendo a gaara y a sakura y se dio mentalmente un golpe por no haberse dado cuenta del parecido...

ah! si ya veo..

Al fin- dijo gaara

ponla en la camilla - dijo la chica seria viendo a Sasuke pero con un pequeño sonrojo

vale... - dijo sasuke

Su nombre es?...

Haruno Sakura. - dijo Gaara

Tomiko se sorprendio pero no lo demostro

Salgan un Momento le hare un chequeo haber que tiene ...Haruno Sakura...- le dijo a los chicos y escribiendo el nombre en una carpeta.

de acuerdo - dijeron ambos saliendo de la enfermeria y sentandose en las sillas que habia en frente ambos en silencio despues de todo eran de pocas palabras al menos sasuke ya que gaara solo hablaba con su hermana e itachi

mientras en la enfermeria, tomiko miraba a sakura la revisaba, algo de rutina al ver que solo tenia un golpe en la cabeza le puso una bolsa de hielo para que no se inflamara

al fin los encontre Haruno...- dijo tomiko viendo sin emocion alguna a sakura quien todavia estaba inconciente

Tomiko volteo hacia la puerta y viendo que estaba cerrada saco del bosillo del uniforme un pequeño franquito donde habia un liquido y una especie de chip, ella saco una aguja la desinfecto y absorbio con la aguja el liquido y el pequeñito chip

se acerco a sakura y le doblo un poco el cuello y le inyecto. sakura en la inconciencia hizo una mueca

**Ahora solo me falta uno.. -** penso tomiko

al terminar de inyectarla solo le puso un algodon y le limpio justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y tomiko se sobresalto por li que rapido tiro la aguja hacia la papelera y dijo adelante..

por la puerta entraron sasuke y gaara viendo a sakura

esta bien? - dijo gaara preocupado

ella se le quedo viendo con una mirada penetrante, que lo puso nervioso aunque no lo admitiera ni demostrara, ella parecio salir de un trance y sonrio viendolo

Si ella esta bien solo fue un golpe en la cabeza...tiene que descanzar, le dare un pase para que falte mañana y tenga reposo - dijo todavia sonriendo

Gaara se alegro por escuchar eso y fue hasta ella y la cargo saliendo seguido por sasuke dijo Gracias!

**holaaa lose esta muy cortico el capitulo, pero hoy mismo subo la conti mas larga, la razon por la cual falte tanto fue por problemas tecnicos y familiares asi que entenderan eso...bueeno aqui pueden ver como va llendo la historia eh...le puse algo de misterio xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como prometi aqui la continuacion**

**no creo que tenga que aclarar que Naruto No es de mi propiedad, La historia Si**

**Chapter 4**

Se encontraba un pelinegro de pelo largo, era Itachi, quien esperaba a su hermano en la Salida, de repente oye pasos y mira que son de su Hermano y Gaara quien llevaba a alguien en brazos

-Hey..- dijo Itachi Sonriendo pero viendo a quien cargaba Gaara, al ver una cabellera Rosa se le borro la sonrisa

-Que le paso a Sakura-chan ? - dijo viendo a gaara

-Sasuke y ella se tropesaro y se dio un golpe en la cabeza -dijo gaara serio

-la enfermera fan de Sasuke dijo que estaria bien - dijo el de nuevo borrando la seriedad y viendo a Sasuke con algo de burla

Sasuke lo miro esceptico con una ceja alzada, e Itachi puso su cara de burla y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Sasuke mirandolo con orgullo

-Lo que pasa mi querido Gaara, es que ninguna mujer Mortal aguanta los Encantos Uchiha- dijo viendo soñador al horizonte

Gaara dio una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza, y Sasuke miraba la mano de su hermano en Su Hombro, como si fuera caca de pajaro volteo a ver a Itachi viendolo como el idiota que es.

-Bueno Hermanos Uchiha, me voy, nos vemos- dijo gaara

-Adios- dijeron ambos Uchiha, los dos se fueron al estacionamiento para irse a su casa

Lo que ninguno noto fue que en la esquina escondida estaba Tomiko, quien se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba algo casual ya saben, Jeans y una camisa azul con unas botas de color negro

con que tambien se juntan con los Uchiha...- dijo ella viendo con una sonrisa espeluznante.

voltea pasando por los pasillos, mientras camina, marcaba un numero de telefono

-Señor...e encontrado a los Haruno..-dijo tomiko

-Bien echo Tomi-chan ahora vigilalos de cerca...pronto acabaremos con ellos- dijo una voz grave de esas que te erizan la piel, simplemente espeluznante.

-No solo eso señor...tambien estaban con los Uchiha- dijo Tomiko sonriendo

-Eso esta mucho mejor...Sabia que no me defraudarias Tomi-chan- dijo de nuevo la voz que ahora mostraba satisfacción

-Seguiré pendiente de ellos Señor.-dijo ella

-muy bien...ya sabes lo que pasará si fallas o tendre que recordartelo...- dijo la voz

Por el Telefono comenzaron a se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de unas personas, Tomiko Borro la sonrisa poniendo una mueca de Terror.

-No lo olvido Señor, por favor no les haga nada!- dijo ella con urgencia

- No les he echo Nada...No me Falles.-dijo la voz y colgo

Mientras Tomiko se quedo escuchando el pi..pi..pi del telefono, como si estuviera en trance con una lagrima.

Mientras en otro lugar, mas especificamente en una habitacion, se encontraba una pelirosa en su cama, cuando abre los ojos, los entrecierra y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, justo en ese momento alguien entra, y mira que es su hermano quien le trae en una bandeja su comida.

-Al fin despiertas Saku..-dijo sonriendole a Sakura

-hola...que paso me duele la cabeza...- dijo sakura haciendo un puchero

-jeje...por eso es que dejare de molestarte por este dia y me pondre en plan hermano consentidor - dijo gaara haciendo una sonrisa

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa calida y se acomodaba miestras gaara se acercaba y colocaba la comida en sus piernas, Sakura se dio cuenta que habia una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

-Si necesitas algo solo dime- dijo Gaara

-De Acuerdo..-respondio ella

Gaara Salió de la habitacion, mientras Sakura comia, cuando termino, se quito la bandeja y fue al baño cuando llego al lavamanos se le quedo su reflejo, se lavo las manos y se paso la mano por el cuello, cuando se recuerda que habia pasado, como pequeños flash

-Cierto O.O fue el Uchiha - dijo como si ella hubiera descubierto America -hmp...me /debe una disculpa

-Sabes...deberias de dejar de hablar sola o pensare que estas loca...-dijo una voz masculina

Kyaa! ... PAPA! - dijo Sakura con una mano en el pecho y es que su padre era muy escurridiso y silencioso

El padre de Sakura se echo a Reir, Mientras Sakura lo miraba Acusadoramente.

-Ya.. hija no es para tanto...Como te sientes?- dijo él

-Mejor...- respondio ella mirandolo

-Pues que bien porque mañana no iras a Clase- dijo el

- Que!? Porque?- dijo ella mirandolo con una ceja alzada

-Tu hermano me dijo que la enfermera te dio un pase para faltar-

-bueno...- dijo ella

-Cariño ire a trabajar, nos vemos en la cena- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Chao Papa! Que te vaya bien!- respondio alzando la voz para que escuche

...

En otro lugar, se ve una mansion, y por los pasillos se ven a dos hermanos caminando hacia el comedor, uno de ellos ya harto de tanto silencio mira a su hermano a su lado

**(haz crecido mucho Sasuke...lamento haber perdido todo este**

**tiempo)- **penso Itachi viendo Nostalgico y algo trizte a Sasuke quien ignora lo que le pasa a su hermano, Itachi quita toda esa Nostalgia y pone una mirada de burla

**(Bueno...a Recuperar ese tiempo!)- **piensa itachi

-Sasuke-chan...-dice Itachi

Sasuke Gruñe ya que odia que le digan asi

**(este se cree perro O.o) - **Itachi alza los hombros restandole importancia

-Que quieres.-dice Sasuke viendolo algo molesto

-Sabes...-itachi se voltea mirando al frente pero no quita la mirada de burla, Sasuke se extraña por eso alzando una ceja

-Si querias llamar la Atencion de Sakura-chan, No tenias por que Nockearla- dice Itachi mirandolo de reojo con una sonrisa burlona

-Que...no, no Eso fue un accidente-dice Sasuke con el seño fruncido

-Si claro...y te crei- volteando a verlo con burla

-Tsk...Itachi dije que fue un accidente!- responde Sasuke

-aja...-dice Itachi adelantandose

**(Que hice para merecer un hermano asi) - **piensa Sasuke que voltea a ver a la ventana mirando el cielo...Extrañamente pensando en una cabellera Rosada

-Mama! Sasuke-chan esta enamoradoo-se escucha por la mansion

-Demonios...-dice Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui traigo la continuacion n.n tratare de actualizar rapido.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto-sama, pero la historia Si.**

**Disfruten de la Lectura.**

**Chapter 5**

**...**

ITACHI TE VOY A MATAR - se escucha un grito por toda la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke fue corriendo y chorreando por todos lados ensuciando todo a su paso hasta que llego al cuarto de Itachi y se dio cuenta que no estaba, escucho un ruido en la cocina por lo que fue corriendo resbalandose varias veces en el proceso, Cuando llega estaba sus padres con Itachi.

Su madre al verlo asi dio un pequeño grito, su padre se sorprendio alzando las cejas y abriendo los ojos, e Itachi lo vio y se echo a Reir a carcajadas.

-Se puede saber que pasa ? y Sasuke porque estas asi? - dijo su padre Fugaku viendolo extraño

-Mi pequeño!' estas bien cariño?- pregunto su madre Mikoto

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a Itachi como asesino en serie mientras este se reia como si no hubiera mañana, Sasuke se acerco a Itachi y este dejo de reir al sentir esa potente aura oscura que rodea a su hermano.

-Se que fuiste tu desgraciado...-dijo sasuke en un susurro haciendolo ver mas oscuro y tetrico de lo que era, a Itachi le recorrio un escalofrio por la espalda y comenzó a Sudar frio.

-V-Vamos Sa-suke so-solo f-fue una br-broma- dijo Itachi viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa a Sasuke que afilo mas su mirada

-Haber niños expliquenme que pasa.-dice mikoto con los brazos en forma de jarra viendolos, Fugaku al ver que su mujer estaba molesta, prefirio no meterse asi que solo ignoro su alrededor como siempre hacia y comenzo a leer el periodico mientras tomaba café, Mikoto al ver que su marido no iba a ayudarla, lo agarro del cuello arrastrandolo hasta donde estaban los "niños" derramando su cafe en el proceso y el se le quedo viendo al cafe con pena ya que estaba como le gustaba.

-Itachi hizo una de las suyas mama...- dijo Sasuke viendo a mikoto

**** Varias Horas Antes ****

Era de madrugada al rededor de las 2 am y se encontraba un chico pelinegro dormido en su habitacion, la puerta se abre suavemente sin hacer ruido y entra un chico de puntillas para evitar hacer ruido, y es que sabe que su hermanito es de sueño liviano, Itachi era ese chico y tenia una expresión de cuando haces una travesura, él tiene una mochila negra en su espalda, comienza su plan maestro que es hacerle una broma a nuestro querido sasuke.

**(quiero ver tu cara cuando despiertes Sasuke-chan) -** penso itachi riendo internamente , itachi comenzo con una cuerda a pasarla por todo el cuarto amarrandola a lugares para que quedara alzada, y arriba en el techo se veian, desde valdes que contenian miel, harina y uno de agua en la puerta algo abierta. Ademas puso un despertador para las 6 am que era la hora que hirian hacia el colegio.

Haciendo todo eso Itachi se llevo 2 horas, por lo que haro eran las 4 am, **(y como toque final...) - **Itachi puso una camara de video un una mesa que daba un angulo perfecto de lo que iba a pasar, salio con cuidado de no tocar nada y acomodo bien el valde del agua y salio igual de sigiloso como entro.

...

Suena el despertador y de la cama sale un brazo para apagarlo, se ve parandose de la cama a Sasuke solo con un pantalon puesto, el pelinegro se para con los ojos cerrados por el sueño, apenas se para y da unos pasos se tropieza y le cae algo en la cabeza, ahi abrio los ojos y vio que es un polvo blanco, supuso que era harina, molesto siguió caminando cuando se volvio a tropezar pero se estabiliza agarrandose de la mesa, pero esta mesa se va para abajo con él, lo que no conto era que habia un valde con miel y le termino cayendo ensima la miel.

**(maldita sea...) - **piensa sasuke cabreado, al pararce vio en el suelo que estaba con cuerdas asi las esquivo pero no vio una asi que detuvo su pie antes de tocarla, dio un paso adelante sintiendose confiado pero piso la que estaba enfrente que no vio y termino cayendole todo encima, quedando todo empegostado y harinado con el pelo lleno de todo y furioso, Al salir para buscar al responsable le cae otro valde de agua

...

ITACHI TE VOY A MATAR!...

...

-Y eso fue lo que paso...-dijo Sasuke viendo a su madre

-Itachi es cierto?.- pregunto su padre viendo al susodicho

-bueeno..mm..Si..pero yo solo queria recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi otouto...-dijo Itachi haciendo un puchero e inclinando la cabeza a un lado viendo a su madre.

Mikoto al verlo asi se ablando toda viendo con estrellitas a su hijo mayor y es que se veia tan tierno, mientras que a Fugaku le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo a su hijo mayor, **(ohh...no eso si que no...ese es un juego que puede jugar mas de uno) -** piensa Sasuke viendo a Itachi con ojos entrecerrados.

_-Mami..._n-no es justo q-que Itachi me-me haga bromas si apenas lle-llegue ayer...y yo q-que queria pasar ti-tiempo con mi Hermano Ma-mayor...-dijo Sasuke gimoteando como queriendo llorar y poniendo ojos de cordero degollado asi como el gato con botas de Shrek

-Kyaaa! si mi bebe tienes razon... Itachi! estas castigado!-viendo molesta a Itachi mientras el voltio a ver molesto a Sasuke que seguia igual solo que su mirada habia burla, mientras Fugaku veia todo con ojos entrecerrados y varias gotas de sudor en la nuca **(que familia me cargo Kami...) -**piensa Fugaku

-pequeño ve a bañarte, mientras te preparo un desayuno especial! - dijo mikoto sonriendole tierna a su pequeño

-Si mami - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que cuando mikoto se volteo a preparar su comida, se ensancho volviendola una sonrisa de burla, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados haciendolo parecer un niño de 6 años.

-hmp...-dijo Itachi volteando a otro lado ignorandolo

-hmp..te gané..-dice en un susurro sasuke llendose para limpiarse de todo ese pegoste.

...

En un comedor se encuentra una familia, mas conocida como los Haruno, en la cabeza se ve a Natsuno Haruno, a su lado derecho esta su esposa, Yukiko Haruno quien se ve que esta con una barriga producto del embarazo, a su lado izquierdo se encuentra Sakura su hija, y al otro extremo se ve a Gaara su primer hijo.

Todos estaban comiendo en silencio cada uno en sus pensamiemtos, excepto uno que es Sakura.

-Estan todos bien? - pregunta sakura con una ceja alzada

-Oh! - todos parpadean como saliendo de sus pensamientos, la que contesto fue Yukiko

-Si cariño..al parecer todos estaremos ocupados, quien te cuidara?- dice viendo a su hija preocupada

- mama...ni que estuviera invalida por Kami... ustedes salgan tranquilos, yo estare bien vale?- dice Sakura harta de la sobreproteccio que le tienen.

-de acuerdo- dio un suspiro Yukiko, al terminar todos se fueron a hacer lo que debias de hacer, Natsuno fue a Trabajar, Yukiko fue de compras para el bebé y Gaara fue al colegio.

***.*.*.Sakura pov's.*.*.***

Ahora que hago? ... me pondre a ver una pelicula...mientras voy al los gabinetes para revisar las peliculas suena el telefono...que extraño...naa..debe ser algun trabajo de papa o alguna amiga de mi mama, voy contesto el telefono

-Aló?...- digo pero nadia contestaba, solo se oia una respiracion calmada

-Oiga si es una broma es de una de muy mal gusto!- insisto en que hable ya que me dio un escalofrío, pero no contesta nadie...

-pi...pi...pi- ah.. colgaron ...ya debe ser un numero equivocado...bien Sakura nada de peliculas de terror y suspenso.

Me doy vuelta cuando ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras vuelve sonar el telefono

-arggh...-digo mientras bajo de nuevo y contesto.

-Oiga quien es?- digo ya medio molesta y medio asustada

Pero solo se oia Silencio...

...

**ehhh que tal voy ah? la verdad es que ando con el misterio porque vi una pelicula y ando asi xD espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo ! ya aqui en vivo y en directo la continuacion de Hasta que te conoci a ti **

**Disclaimer: Naruto desgraciadamente no me pertenece si lo hiciera hace mucho Sasuke huiera regresado e Itachi no hubiera muerto u.u y ya hubiera visto el rostro de Kakashi-sensei.**

**Disfruten de este capi ;-P**

**...**

Se oia una respiracion, Sakura estaba de los nervios oyendo , se oian pasos se acerco mas el telefono al oido para poder Saber que era hasta que oyo...

-Frentona! - dijo esa voz tan endemoniadamente chillona al parecer de Sakura

-Maldicion Ino, me asustaste! - dijo Sakura molesta por todo el suspenso

Del otro lado del telefono ino dio una carcajada

-Te asustaste Frentezota? no sabia que eras una nenasa! - ino se puso a reir

-Ino callate asi cualquiera se asusta! - dijo Sakura molesta

-Bueno Bueno... te llamaba para preguntarte porque faltas? - dice Ino preocupada

-Tengo un pase de la enfermeria para faltar tranquila, - dice Sakura

-porque de la enfermeria?- pregunta Ino

- porque me tropece con el hermano de itachi y me desmaye- responde simple

-Sakura...! - dice ino en forma de regaño - Ya toda chica sabe que esta guapo pero no es como para desmayarse! - dice igual pero Sakura detectó burla

-No escuchaste? dije que tro-pe-sa-mos - dice sakura exasperada

-aja...si..vi como te miraba cuando Itachi nos presentó y solo te miraba a Ti - dice insinuante a Sakura

-debe ser por mi pelo..-dice sakura tratando de ignorar los nervios y emocion al pensar que solo la miraba a ella, ino detecto algo de eso en su voz por eso sonrio, Sakura vio la hora y se sorprendio al ver que habian pasado 2 horas hablando

-Ino no deberias estar en clase? - pregunta Sakura

-ah...si...estamos en clase de Kakashi ... no hay problema..-dice Ino aburrida

Sakura siente que dan un portazo en la entrada principal, se despidio de Ino y fue a ver quien era, resulta ser que quien llego fue su padre, quien fue agente de policia, ahora ya que tenia familia prefiria la tranquilidad de una oficina, su pelo rojo seguía igual y sus ojos verdes iguales a los de ella y piel blanca un poco mas oscura que la de ella, ademas tenia que admitir que su padre era apuesto a pesar de su edad de 38 años, aun estaba joven.

-Cariño.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa saludandola

-Hola papa!- dice Sakura respondiendole la sonrisa, vio que su padre tenia unas bolsas en las manos

-Que traes allí ?- pregunto Sakura viendo las bolsas

-Quiero pasar un rato con mi hija...y queria que cocinaramos algo para tu hermano y tu mama- dice su Natsuno, Sakura sonrio y asintio, fue junto a Natsuno a la cocina para cocinar el almuerzo junto a su padre

...

En un salon de Clases se encontraba un pelinegro y a su lado estaba un rubio que hablaba hasta por los codos de su novia hinata, lo unico que entendia era bla bla bla que linda hinata bla bla bla esto bla bla bla aquello la verdad, es que esa era la clase mas aburrida de todas.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la falta **(N/A: a Naruto lo hice con algo de neuronas ok?xD) **por lo que sonrio de forma zorruna solo como el sabe hacerlo y dijo lo que se le ocurrio

-...Por esa razon Sakura esta embarazada de mi y esperamos un hermoso niño...-dijo Naruto viendolo con burla e interes

-aja...-dijo Sasuke desinteresado hasta que analizó lo que dijo el dobe y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y volteo a verlo con sorpresa y molestia - espera que!?...-pregunto Sasuke viendolo

-Teme no me prestabas atencion..-dijo naruto -...y ahora veo que cuando se trata de Sakura si prestas..- dijo sonriendole con burla

-Hmp...dobe.

-A quien le dices Dobe!? ah teme?- dice naruto con una venita en la frente

-al que tengo por compañero y tiene un serio problema con elegir ropa masculina, nadie esta tan obsesionado con el color naranja y por Kami apenas te conozco de ayer!- dice exasperado Sasuke

-O.O ...vaya! teme esa es la frase mas larga que haz dicho - dice Naruto viendolo asombrado.

-hmp...dobe- responde Sasuke volviendolo a ignorar y ahora no caeria con cosas sobre Sakura, ni si quiera sabe porque se distrajo con eso.

-Teme!

-Dobe.

-Teme!

-Dobe!

...

En otro Salon se encontraba Itachi con gaara ambos hablando **(N/A: que le pasa a esta gente que no le paran a la clase? O.o) **

-jajaja...en serio Itachi te lusiste.-dice gaara riendo viendo la camara donde se reproducia el video de Sasuke en la mañana

-lose.-dice siempre arrogante el Uchiha - pero me han castigado, quitandome fiestas y mi auto asi que tendre que irme contigo. llevame a mi casa.-dice o mejor dicho ordena Itachi a Gaara este se le queda viendo con una ceja alzada,

-Que pss..yo porque?- dice Gaara

-Porque eres mi amigo por eso- dice itachi viendolo como retrasado por lo obvio de su mandado

-ya que..-dice Gaara desinteresado volviendo a ver el video

...

Estaba un chico con facciones Salvajes caminando teniendo un papel en la mano, el era de pelo marron y moreno claro, iba vestido con el uniforme, a cada rato viendo a que Salon tiene que entrar. Hasta que encontro el 3-A se le quedo viendo a la puerta respirando profunda y calmadamente, y toco la puerta.

-Pase..-dijo una voz masculina, El chico respiro calmadamente y entro al salon, el vio que el hombre tenia pelo color negro con barba y su piel era morena y sus ojos marrones

-Buenos Dias...-dijo

El hombre lo vio y reviso una plantilla y vio que era un chico nuevo, lo volvio a ver y dijo

-Inuzuka? - pregunto el profesor, mientras veia que los demas alumnos se le quedaban viendo al chico nuevo

-Si soy Inuzuka Kiba.-dijo el calmadamente

- Muy bien Soy el Profesor de Fisica Asuma. presentate a tus compañeros-dijo sonriendole transmitiendole confianza.

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba y vengo de Okaido.-dijo el viendona los que seria sus nuevos compañeros

-Muy bien chicos sean buenos con el de acuerdo?, sientate al lado de Shino.-dijo señalando a un chico que tenia apariencia de Punk, era de piel blanca y tenia el pelo de color oscuro igual que su ropa, Shino levanto la mano para que supiera donde sentarse.

-Hola.-dijo Shino cuando lo vio sentarse

-Hey..-dijo kiba en forma de saludo. Mientras sacaba los cuadernos y anotaba todo lo que el profesor tenia en la pizarra.

-Te gustan los animales?-dijo Shino viendolo tranquilo

-Eh..?-diji Kiba viendolo raro

-Dije que si te gustan los animales.- repite de nuevo Shino

-Pues ahora que lo dices si, de echo tengo un perro, se Llama Akamaru -respondio sonriendole, despues de eso Kiba le sonrio, de alli surgio una conversacion de perros e insectos. de vez en cuando Kiba sobre algun compañero que le llamase la atencion.

...

Se ve en algun lugar un pasillo, conduce hasta una puerta, donde va una mujer apresuradamente hasta ella y entra rapidamente.

-Señor! hemos encontrado donde vive!-dice la mujer rapidamente con unos papeles e la mano, en frente de ella se ve un enorme escritorio, donde se ve una sillz volteda hacia otro lado, de repente se voltea hacia la mujer y le extiende la mano, para que le entregue los papeles, la mujer rapidamente entra ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad de esa oficina.

El hombre agarra los papeles y enciende la lampara que se encuentra a un lado, en cuanto lo hace se puede apreciar su mano Blanca, y un traje oscuro pero no alcanza a versele bien la cara, la mujer se esfuerza para lograrle verle la cara, pero el hombre vuendo que seguia alli, alzo una ceja

-Porque sigues aqui?-dijo calmadamente aunque se detectaba un poco de amenaza en ella

-Ah-hh...- la mujer no sabiendo que hacer solo se inclino un poco en forma de respeto y se fue caminando, que mas bien parecia un trote, El hombre viendo esto como algo extraño pero no comento nada, mas bien le dio algo de gracia, ya viendo cuando se fue la mujer volvio a ver los papeles viendonque traia una foto de una familia, donde se veia un hombre de cabello rojo algo joven con ojos verdes, a su lado una mujer con cabellos rosados y ojos marrones junto a un niño pelirrojo con ojos verdes igual a su padre, y cargando a un bebe, una bebe se corrigio al ver que estaba en una manta rosa, tenia poco cabello y se le veian unos grandes ojos verdes, El hombre viendo detenidamente la familia aunque al pelirrojo mayor y a la mujer con odio y desprecio, despues se les quedaba viendo a los niños con una sonrisa malevola, leyo todos los papeles y por ultimo dejo las fotos vio que El hombre pelirrojo, Natsuno susurro él, se veia mayor al igual que la mujer, Yukiko habia dicho el viendola con desprecio, despues se fijo en el hijo mayor viendo que grande estaba y busco su nombre en las hojas viendo que se llamaba Gaara Haruno, lo vio detallando el enorme parecido con su padre, y despues vio a la "bebe" viendo que estaba hermosa se le quedo viendo un rato como echizado por la sonrisa que aparecia en la foto, diendose cuenta busco su nombre, Sakura, Flor de cerezo murmuro él, quien todavia miraba la fotografia.

-Natsuno, Yukiko...me las pagaran..con lo mas preciado que tienen, viendo ambas fotos de gaara y sakura

...

Se encontraba Gaara caminando por los pasillos, el aparentemente estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro esta de los nervios ya que sentia que lo seguian y lo miraban pero volteaba y no habia nadie, por lo que se puso a pensar de que el colegio estaba maldito o embrujado, doblo la esquina y casi se muere de un paro cuando se encuentra a Tomiko viendolo, Gaara le sonrie de saludo pero su sonrisa muere al ver que ella no le respondia la sonrisa, solo se le quedaba viendo sin emocion alguna..

...

**Aaaal fiiin he terminado este capi, Bueno no trae mucha cosa pero era necesario para la historia, Ustedes quien creen que era El Hombre o "Señor"? alguna idea? aqui vemos algo de la relacion de cada uno, y Aparecio Kiba! **

**En serio Jamas e borrado y escrito tanto xd lo edite como 100 veces...nah exagero, fueron unas 99 veces , si encuentran errores no me culpen please!, que es algo incomodo escribir desde la tablet.**

**Nos leemos luego **

**Salu2. :***


End file.
